


Cleaning with e. e. cummings

by ForTheLoveOfSnow



Series: Under One Roof With Him [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing Eren Yeager, Cleaning, Curious Eren Yeager, Erotic Poetry, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Living Together, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSnow/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSnow
Summary: "Brat, I'm home,"said brat almost throw the little book in his hands. Surprised by his boyfriend's arrival, he immediately placed it back to Levi's side of their closet and pretended folding a shirt that he grabbed as the door of their room opened."Welcome back, babe. You're quick today, aren't you?"Eren said
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Under One Roof With Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534391
Kudos: 68





	Cleaning with e. e. cummings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what hit me today.

_...i will touch you with my mind. _   
_ Touch you and touch and touch _   
_ until you give _   
_ me suddenly a smile, shyly obscene..._

Eren, age 21, brunet with bright turquoise eyes and tan skin slightly blushed with what he'd read. He opted not to finish the poem and skipped a few pages.

_you asked me to come..._ thebrunet decided to do a quick scan this time before reading the whole poem, 

_...wherefore is there nothing left to guess: the cheap intelligent thighs, the electric trite   
thighs; the hair stupidly priceless._

_Nope. _Skipping immediately to the next page.

_as_   
_ we lie side by side_   
_ my little breasts become two sharp delightful strutting towers and_   
_ i shove hotly the lovingness of my belly against you_   
_ your arms are_   
_ young;_   
_ Your arms will convince me, in the complete silence speaking_   
_ upon my body_   
_ their ultimate slender language._   
_ do not laugh at my thighs._   
_ there is between my big legs a crisp city._

Eren shut the small book completely, cheeks blushing like a tomato. _Why the hell does Levi have this kind of thing? _He again checked the cover, "_e. e. cummings" _in a neat cursive writing. It is Saturday and he was busy cleaning their room earlier until he came across the tiny book. It was hidden at the back of their closet, at the side of Levi's clothes. His raven-haired boyfriend is out doing grocery as per their agreed schedule and it was the brunet's turn to clean the house. 

_I never imagined Levi to read this stuff let alone keep it. _Eren again opened it, reading a new page this time. He is not some kind of a sex-starve guy, mind you; he and his boyfriend are quite the opposite actually. In fact, the evidence of their activity last night are still fresh in his exposed neck. He is just curious, thank you very much.

_may i feel said he_   
_(i’ll squeal..._

The green-eyed immediately switched pages and tried scanning again. 

_good (it_   
_ was the first ride and believe I was_   
_ happy to see how nice and acted right up to_   
_ the last minute coming back down by the Public_   
_ Gardens I slammed on_   
_ the_   
_ internalexpanding_   
_ &_   
_ externalcontracting_   
_ breaks Bothatonce_

_"Brat, I'm home," _said brat almost throw the little book in his hands. Surprised by his boyfriend's arrival, he immediately placed it back to Levi's side of their closet and pretended folding a shirt that he grabbed as the door of their room opened. 

_"Welcome back, babe. You're quick today, aren't you?" _ Eren said after kissing Levi's cheek. 

_"Hm, it's not too busy in the grocery today," _replied the raven-haired while staring at the shirt that Eren's folding, "_you're thorough today, I see."_

_"Uhm, I was sorting these and I accidentally pulled this one out so I had to fold it again," _ explained the mildly sweating green-eyed brunet. 

_"Okay, I'll start preparing lunch. Come help me once you're done?" _asked Levi.

_"Sure, I'm almost finished anyway," _Eren replied, relieved that he was not caught. Well, that's what he thought until he heard his boyfriend speak again... 

_"It is at moments after i have dreamed_  
_ of the rare entertainment of your eyes,_  
_ when(being fool to fancy)i have deemed_  
_ with your peculiar mouth my heart made wise;_  
_ at moments when the glassy darkness holds," _the raven-haired smirked while looking at his spluttering boyfriend.

_"I, I-I'm sorry, I-i was curious. I didn't mean to go, to go o-over it," _Eren stuttered as he blushed. He was caught afterall. Levi reciting a poem, from one of his brat's love letters for him years ago, is the clear indication. How can he not know who wrote that? It is an e. e. cummings too, one of his favorite love poems.

_"I get it, brat. No need to explain," _ Levi said shaking his head still smirking.

_"How come you have that?" _Eren asked curiously before he can even stopped himself to think.

_"Because of a certain green-eyed brat who loves collecting love poems?" _his boyfriend teasingly replied. The brunet thought he'd die blushing that day.

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> The poems are e. e cummings not mine.


End file.
